


Metal Nope's Adventure

by Pumpkin_Hill



Series: Metal Nope's Chronicle [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Other, Sisters, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_Hill/pseuds/Pumpkin_Hill
Summary: A robot who wants to find his long lost sister.And much, much more.





	1. Prologue - Reborn

Thump. Thump. Thump.

The sound of footsteps. It’s getting faster over time. It would be normal if it was small, small enough for people not to be able to listen to. But it was loud. Too loud. But where did it come from? In the jungle. The jungle of Mystic Ruins. It was very dense. There is the ruins of where the Echidna Tribe lived inside of the jungle, but the woods was too dense, the place ended up buried deep inside. But this is not about the Mystic Ruins. It’s about what is up inside the ruins.

“Seems like I’ve lost it.” [???] took a deep breath. “Now I need to find a way to get out of here.” He is stuck inside the woods, where a whole army of Metal Sonics are searching for him. A purple hedgehog. “I can’t seem to take the ladder right now, they are gonna catch me if I do.” The hedgehog thinks. “Well, I’ll have to distract the robots.” He picks up a rock, then throws it very far. His plan worked. A loud noise. The Metal Sonics flew to the place where the sound “originally” came from. As the robots fly away, [???] climbs up the ladder, then begins to run very far. The plan wasn’t very efective, though. As soon as he ran towards the closed train station, the Metal Sonics are right behind him. “Damn! I need to run faster!” He thinks, as he enters the leftovers of the destroyed city of Station Square. One Metal Sonic, which has an arm cannon, managed to land a shot on the hedgehog’s body. The shot almost did mortal damage on him, leaving him vulnerable. The robotic Sonics then began to investigate his body, and took out a small bottle. Seems like a piece of Perfect Chaos. “Mission complete. Now heading back to the base.”

The Metals flew away. [???], now lying on the floor, screams. “All is lost. My happiness. My curiosity. My little sister. Now what’s the point of living? I want to escape this life. Hnnnng..... Why? Why don’t you just let me die already? WHY? AAAAAAAA.....”

“AAAAAAaaaa.... Nothing’s better than chili dogs for dinner!” A very carefree voice. It is the voice of the world’s renowned hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. A hedgehog that is as blue as the Earth, the fastest thing alive. “Come on, Sonic, you might get hiccup if you eat that way!” And that’s his sidekick, Miles Prower, though he often goes by the name “Tails”. A two-tailed fox, and a very smart one. “Nah, don’t worry, I’ll be fine!” And just right after Sonic says that sentence, he choked. Tails took a sigh. “See? I told you to not eat like that. Oh, anyway, have you seen Knuckles?” “Yeah, he went back to Angel Island.” Knuckles is an echidna, who lives on the floating island, and the guardian of the mystical Master Emerald. “So, Sonic, do you think that he may be tricked again? I mean, he’s kinda gullible....” “Relax, Tails. I’m sure he’ll be fine-” SLAM. The door opens. “An...y......one....." A weak voice. Both Sonic and Tails were shocked to see a heavily-damaged purple hedgehog, with his hand holding a USB stick, with a note saying:

“Open this. It contains my future.”

Tails took the USB, sticks it into his laptop. Inside was a file called “README”. He opened it. It says....

“If anyone is reading this, I’m probably dying. The thing is, I’m looking for my sister, and she wouldn’t trust anybody other than me. So I need a new body, to find and protect her. The designs is inside the stick. My fate is in your hand. Please.....”

Tails had a poker face. He isn’t quite sure what is going on. He built a robot based on the design, brings the dying body into a machine, then begins the soul transplanting process. The robot wakes up. It is, a Metal Sonic, but red, and the hole on his chest is now a star. “Well. I am reborn. And it’s all thanks to you.” “No problem, but what will happen to your old body?” “Meh. It doesn’t matter anyway, so just throw it all away.” He ends his sentence, thus beginning a new chronicle for... “Metal Nope”.


	2. A New Life

This is the first day of Metal Nope as a robot.

Sonic and Tails decided that he can stay in their house, it’ll be much happier than before. And with the new Crab Claw, he could make the team much stronger. Metal Nope agreed, as there were no other places to live. He couldn’t live on the Angel Island, nor near the G.U.N. HQ. With the new home and a new body, he must get used to a ton of things. The first thing that he must live with is the lack of food. As a robot, he cannot eat anything. The only supply he would get is oil. And it doesn’t feel good. Strange, considering that he is a robot, he couldn’t feel anything....

The second thing is the lack of his old family. His old family meant a lot to him, especially when they treated him as good as their real son. Yup, he is not their real son. He was found in the garbage dump in Station Square in the past. Their daughter was the one who found him.

-Look, Mom, Dad! Look at this poor hedgehog! Can I brought him home?

-Yes, sweetie, I’m sure he’ll be a good boy.

-Yay! Hey mister, what is your name?

-I... I don’t have one.

-Well, I’ll call you Big Bro, since you are bigger than me!

-...Thanks. I never had a family and a name before.

The old memories are flooding back to him. He stares deep into the void....

-Hey, Big Bro, what’s your favourite thing in the whole world?

-Of course it’s music. I wanna be a big musician, my music will travel around the whole world!

-Well then, why don’t we write a song?

-Eh? You mean.... right now?

-Mhm-hmm!

-Well then, let’s call our song....

WHAM. Metal Nope was interupted by a loud noise outside. He went out to check what happened. It was Dr. Ivo “Eggman” Robotnik. The “most scientific genius in the world”, and the one who...

-.....You...! You were the one who separated me and my sister!

-Oh ho ho ho! –Dr. Eggman laughs. –Aren’t you the little hedgehog with that star mark on the head? And now you are a Metal Sonic? Pfft, Metal Sonics are just yet other useless mass-produced creations of mine!

-Oh? Then why can a certain Metal Sonic disguise as you, thus making a lot of trouble in that “Overlord” form? Besides, if those are useless, then why mass-producing them?

-Err.... Enough! Robots, attack!

He commanded the Crabmeats to attack him. All of them are just too easy for him, with the new powerful Crab Claw. He then proceeds to attack Eggman, pushing him back to his own base. Sonic and Tails arrive, asking:

-Hey, you okay?

-Nah, don’t mind me. All of his army this time are just Crabmeats. I guess he still thinks that I’m still the old me.

-Well that’s good. Eggman usually gives his best to attack me, so I think his purpose is...

-Yes. To find me. Now I’m not really safe anymore. So I need additional help.

-Don’t worry, we know just the one.

-Who?

-The sole Ultimate Life Form.


	3. Ultimate Life, Ultimate Power

**G.U.N HQ, 13:24 PM.**

Sonic, Tails, and Metal Nope head to the Guardian Units of Nation HQ. It is a large house, with guards all around the place. It does seem right though, since it is a worldwide military and law enforcement organization. Upon reaching the main gate, the three are stopped immediately by a new agent. Seems like he does not know Sonic yet. Strange, considering that two of Sonic’s “friends”, work here.

-Hey, where do you think you’re going?

-Uhh... Meeting someone? –Sonic answers gently.

-There’s no one you know that works here! Leave now! Or else!

They’re blocked right in the entrance. The other guards, while still standing there, did absolutely nothing. Or, they can’t, maybe. The new guard is too passionate and will do anything to stop intruders. Suddenly, a voice from inside.

-Let them in. I know them.

It’s the voice of the Commander himself.

-Uh.... Sigh. You can come in.

The three and the Commander slowly walks in.

-So, it’s been a long time, eh? Sonic, Tails and... uh, who are you, red guy?

-The name’s Metal Nope. I come here to ask someone for help. The thing is, I’m still too weak to defeat Eggman by myself. I need to make myself stronger to defend my long lost sister.

-Ah. That Eggman. He’s caused many threat to this world. Don’t worry, we’ll help you to stop Eggman at all costs. Oh, and you mentioned your sister? What does she look like?

-She’s....

-Okay, we get that. We’ll find her as soon as possible.

-Umm, sorry to interrupt but... Can we meet Shadow? –Sonic says.

Shadow. It is the name of the sole Ultimate Life Form in the world. Created by Professor Gerald Robotnik, his mind was designed to be pure and perfect. He was a hero, alongside with Sonic, that stopped the Space Colony ARK from colliding to Earth. And he stopped the Black Arms from invading the Earth as well. He now works for G.U.N. as an agent.

The Commander knocks at Shadow’s room.

The door opens. Behind the door is a black and red hedgehog that look “somewhat” like Sonic.

-Oh, hello Commander. Hi, Sonic. And who is this guy?

-Oh, he is Metal Nope. He’s searching for his lost sister of some kind. He needs more power, though. So I bring him here for you to teach him some lessons about Chaos powers.

-Hmm. Isn’t that claw on his hand strong enough? No thank-

The Commander had a grin on his face. He looks at Shadow.

-I-I mean okay! Come to the garden, I’ll teach ya.

-That’s the spirits, Shadow! –Sonic shouts.

_-...Little sister, you’ll be okay. Soon. Just wait for me._


	4. Extra Story 1 - The Lesson

In the garden of Shadow’s living place, G.U.N. HQ.

The two walks to an empty place in the garden. Shadow brought out a black board, and a ruler. “The lesson starts here”, he declares.

**THE CHAOS POWER LESSON**

**Lesson I: Understanding the Chaos Power**

-No one really knows where do the Chaos Emeralds come from. They have been around for several millenia, and they even predate the Master Emerald – which is said to have appeared 4,000 years ago.

-The power of all the seven Chaos Emeralds is described as “the emergence of a mysterious power to no less than a miracle”.

**Lesson II: Using the Chaos Emeralds**

**Skill Number 1: Chaos Control**

-This ability allows the user to move at the speed of light.

-Steps:

1: Hold the Chaos Emerald.

2: Shout “Chaos Control”.

3: Go as fast as you can.

-During Step 1 and Step 2, the Emerald will charge itself with ancient powers, gaining ultimate speed to your body.

**Skill Number 2: Chaos Spear**

-This ability allows the user to attack the opponent using energy spears.

-Steps:

1: Hold the Chaos Emerald.

2: Aim for the opponent(s).

3: Shout “Chaos Spear”.

-This is very useful when battling a group of enemies, however it does take sometimes to charge.

**Skill Number 3: Chaos Blast**

-Creates a very powerful explosion that damage all enemies within a specific range.

-Steps:

1: Hold the Chaos Emerald.

2: Think about rage and hatred.

3: Release your mind.

-While it may seem weird at first, but Step 2 is very important, since this skill uses negative energy inside the Emerald.

**Final Skill: Super Transformation**

-Allows the user to transform into a powerful being when all seven Emeralds are collected.

-Steps:

1: Concentrate in your mind.

2: Absorb the Chaos Power.

3: Release your mind.

-While in the Super Form, all of the other skills are ultimately upgraded to be more powerful. For example, Super Sonic and Super Shadow were able to use Chaos Control to teleport the Space Colony ARK to a safe spot.*

-Using the Super Form, the user can gain access to a new ability: Perfect Neutralizer. It neutralizes the negative energy inside the Emerald (for example, Super Sonic neutralizing Perfect Chaos after it destroyed the city of Station Square)**.

**Lesson 3: The benefits and harmful things**

**Benefits:**

-Unlimited energy

-Time traveling (requires 2 people to use Chaos Control simultaneously)

-May look cool

**Harmful things:**

-Negative powers

-Evil purposes

**END OF LESSON**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really long chapter, phew.
> 
> *As seen in Sonic Adventure 2.  
> **As seen in Sonic Adventure 1.


End file.
